Lysa Tully
und ,Siehe Berechnung für Lysa Schnellwasser |Gestorben = , Hohenehr |Ehepartner = Jon Arryn |Ehepartner_2 = Petyr Baelish }} Lady Lysa Tully ist die dritte Gemahlin von Lord Jon Arryn. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Hoster Tully von Schnellwasser und seiner Gemahlin Minisa Whent. Sie hat zwei Geschwister: Catelyn (verheiratet mit Lord Eddard Stark) und Edmure Tully, Erbe von Schnellwasser. Mit Jon Arryn hat sie einen Sohn, den kränklichen Robert Arryn. Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes ist sie die Regentin vom Grünen Tal. Sie vertritt eine neutrale Position im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Lysa Tully Sie ist zwei Jahre jünger als ihre Schwester Catelyn, doch hat sie sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert: sie ist kleiner und im Laufe der Jahre runder geworden und wirkt zehn Jahre älter als Catelyn. Sie wirkt blass, aufgedunsen, schlaff und massig. Sie hat die blauen Augen der Tullys, aber die wirken verwässert und unruhig. Früher war sie schlank und hatte hohe Brüste, doch jetzt sind ihre Brüste schwer und ihre Glieder dick. Ihr kleiner Mund zeigt einen verdrieslichen Zug. Sie hat immer noch hüftlanges, volles und dunkelbraunes Haar. Ihr Gesicht ist rosig und sie ist oft stark geschminkt. Sie zeigt keinerlei Anmut. Sie liebt und beschützt ihren Sohn Robert über alles, nennt ihn schön und stark, obwohl er das offensichtlich nicht ist. Ungewöhnlicherweise lässt sie ihn noch mit sechs Jahren an ihre Brust. Catelyn erinnert sich daran, dass Lysa früher ein sehr schüchternes Mädchen gewesen ist. Nun ist sie stolz, grausam, halsstarrig und vor allem wankelmütig. Schon als Kind war sie aber auch sehr feige gewesen: immer, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, versteckte sie sich in der Hoffnung, ihr Vater würde es irgendwann vergessen. Ihr Vater Lord Hoster nannte sie als Kind "Alraune". Biographie Ihr Leben in Schnellwasser Lysa wurde als zweites Kind von Lord Hoster Tully und Lady Minisa Whent geboren. Sie hat eine ältere Schwester Catelyn Tully und einen jüngeren Bruder Edmure Tully, den Erben von Schnellwasser. Ihre Mutter starb bei der Geburt eines vierten Kindes, einer Totgeburt. Als Jaime Lennister Knappe von Somner Rallenhall war, schickte dieser Jaime einmal mit einem wichtigen Brief nach Schnellwasser, wo Jaime 14 Tage lang auf Lord Hosters Reaktion warten musste. Während dieser Zeit setzte Hoster Lysa bei jedem Essen neben Jaime in der Hoffnung, sein Interesse für die gleichaltrige Lysa zu erwecken. Dies gelang nicht, obwohl sie eigentlich ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen ist, zart und mit süßen Grübchen und langem goldbraunem Haar, allerdings auch sehr schüchtern. Sie neigte zu langem Schweigen und zu Gekicher. Jaime fand ihre ältere Schwester Catelyn interessanter, doch war diese schon Brandon Stark versprochen. Lysa wuchs zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern und dem Ziehsohn seines Vaters Petyr Baelish in Schnellwasser auf. Als sie etwas unter neun Jahre alt war, entdeckten Lysa und Catelyn zusammen das Küssen, indem sie abwechselnd bei Petyr übten. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn es gefiehl ihr. In dieser Zeit verliebte sich Lysa in Petyr, ihre Gefühle wurden aber nicht erwidert. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Petyr sich in Catelyn verliebt, die ihn aber eher als Bruder ansah. Als die Heirat zwischen Catelyn und Brandon Stark (Onkel) vereinbart wurde, forderte Petyr den viel älteren und kampferfahreneren Brandon zum Zweikampf um die Hand Catelyns auf. Petyr wurde in dem Kampf schwer verwundet, sodass er zwei Wochen lang im Krankenbett lag. Lysa half dem Maester, ihn zu pflegen. Nach den zwei Wochen musste Petyr Schnellwasser verlassen. Während seines Genesungsprozesses nutzte Lysa die Gunst der Stunde und stieg zu ihm ins Bett, doch Petyr war halb bewusstlos und nannte Lysa bei dem Namen ihrer Schwester. Lysa wurde schwanger, doch ihr Vater gab ihr einen Abtreibungstrank und wies Lysa an ihn zu trinken, was sie auch tat, ohne zu wissen, worum es sich handelte. Lysa selbst erzählt Sansa Stark auf Hohenehr, wie Catelyn all die Jahre auf Schnellwasser nur mit Petyr gespielt habe. Sie erinnert sich an einen Abend, als die Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain wieder einmal wegen eines Streits auf Schnellwasser waren, und während ein Sänger spielte, habe Catelyn ganze sechsmal mit Petyr getanzt. Als der Streit zwischen den Lords nicht beigelegt werden konnte, habe sich Lord Hoster mit den beiden in sein Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen, und die Kinder haben sich an dem Abend betrunken. Edmure Tully war noch jung und schnell betrunken, und Petyr hat dann versucht, Catelyn zu küssen, doch sie hat ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn ausgelacht. Anschließen habe sich Petyr so sehr betrunken, dass Ser Brynden Tully ihn ins Bett tragen musste. In dieser Nacht ist Lysa zu Petyr ins Bett gestiegen, um ihn zu trösten, und er hat ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe, sie dann allerdings "Cat" genannt, bevor er wieder einschlief. Weil Lysa nun keine Jungfrau mehr war, bemühte sich Hoster Tully zunächst vergeblich, einen passenden Gemahl für sie zu finden. Er verhandelte mit Lord Tywin Lennister um das Jahre über eine Heirat mit Jaime Lennister, doch platzte der Plan, nachdem Cersei Lennister ihren Bruder dazu drängte, in die Königsgarde einzutreten, damit sie sich weiterhin nahe sein konnten. Tywin bot stattdessen seinen jüngeren Sohn Tyrion zur Heirat an, wurde aber dafür von Lord Hoster verlacht. Während Roberts Rebellion heiratete sie Lord Jon Arryn, den Lord von Hohenehr und Hüter des Grünen Tales. Lord Arryn war zwar bereits ein alter Mann, doch brachte diese Heirat den rebellierenden Häusern Tully und Arryn eine zusätzliche Verbundenheit, genauso wie die zeitgleich geschlossene Ehe zwischen Catelyn und Eddard Stark. Beide Ehen wurden in Schnellwasser geschlossen, und beide Ehemänner spielten eine zentrale Rolle für den Erfolg der Rebellion. Der kinderlose Jon Arryn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr alt und zwei seiner Erben waren jüngst gestorben: sein Neffe Elbert Arryn zusammen mit Brandon Stark durch die Hand des irren Königs und sein Vetter Denys Arryn in der Schlacht der Glocken. Kaum bekannt war, dass Lysa gerade ihre Abtreibung hinter sich hatte. So war immerhin sichergestellt, dass sie Kinder kriegen konnte. Die Heirat war der Preis für die Unterstützung der Rebellion durch das Haus Tully gewesen, weshalb sie auch sehr lieblos war, obwohl Jon Arryn stets pflichtbewusst gegenüber Lysa geblieben war. Danach wurde Jon Arryn vom neuen König Robert Baratheon zur Hand des Königs erkoren, und so lebte er fortan die meiste Zeit in Königsmund. Ser Brynden Tully, Lysas Onkel, nutzte die Gelegenheit und verließ Schnellwasser, wo er sich seit Jahren mit seinem Bruder Hoster in einem Zwist befand, um von nun an Haus Arryn zu dienen. Er wurde zum Ritter des Tors ernannt. Jon Arryns Gemahlin Beide vernunftgeleitete Ehen begannen zunächst recht leidenschaftslos, doch entwickelten sie sich unterschiedlich. Während Catelyn viele Kinder gebar und sich eine tiefe Zuneigung zu Eddard entwickelte, hatte Lysa vier Fehlgeburten und zwei Totgeburten und so überlebte nur ihr einziger Sohn Robert. Die Jahre in Königsmund waren hart für sie und haben sie sehr verändert. Catelyn erinnert sich später daran, dass sie fünf Fehlgeburten gehabt hat, zwei auf der Ehr und drei in Königsmund. Es waren drei Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Während ihrer Zeit in Königsmund an der Seite ihres Gemahls Jon Arryn macht sie sich ständig Sorgen um ihren kränklichen Sohn Robert. Laut Pycelle habe sie insbesondere nach der letzten Fehlgeburt in jeder Ecke eine Verschwörung vermutet. In den letzten Stunden ihres Mannes lässt sie ihren Sohn nicht in die Krankenstube, weil sie sich fürchtet, dass er sich anstecken könnte. Ein Dienstmädchen berichtet, dass Jon Arryn in dieser Zeit oft schroff mit Lysa umgegangen sei. Maester Colemon besteht Catelyn Tully gegenüber auf der Information, dass Jon Arryn seinen Sohn Robert als Mündel nach Drachenstein zu Stannis Baratheon schicken wollte und nicht, wie Lysa Catelyn durch ihren Brief hatte glauben lassen wollen, nach Casterlystein zu den Lennisters. Lord Walder Frey bestätigt Colemons Version später, indem er Catelyn erzählt, dass er auf dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag Jon Arryn und Lysa Tully angeboten habe, Robert Arryn als Mündel mit auf die Zwillinge zu nehmen. Er wurde von Lady Lysa schroff abgewiesen. Dann habe Jon Arryn gesagt, es sei schon vereinbart, dass Robert Arryn nach Drachenstein zu Stannis Baratheon geschickt werde, woraufhin Lysa aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Auch Stannis Baratheon bestätigt den Plan: selbst Jon Arryn hätte eingesehen, dass Robert Arryn zu weich sei und wollte ihn daher zu Stannis nach Drachenstein schicken, dem er vertraute. Auf Hohenehr sagt Lysa selbst, dass Robert nach Drachenstein geschickt werden sollte. Während eines hysterischen Anfalls gesteht sie auch, dass sie auf Kleinfingers Anweisung hin Jon mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet hat. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes kehrt sie mit ihrem Sohn Robert nach Hohenehr zurück. König Robert Baratheon wollte Robert Arryn eigentlich als Mündel nach Casterlystein zu Lord Tywin Lennister schicken, doch vereitelte Lysa diesen Plan mit ihrer Flucht. Sie schickt einen Brief an ihre Schwester Catelyn, in dem sie die Lennisters verdächtigt, hinter dem Tod ihres Mannes zu stecken. In der Zwischenzeit befiehlt sie ihren Rittern, das Tal nicht zu verlassen, auch nicht zum Turnier der Hand. Ihr Sohn soll der "Wahre Wächter des Ostens" genannt werden, wovon sich die Bevölkerung aber nicht blenden lässt. Die Adeligen des Tals drängen sie dazu, sich neu zu vermählen, Lysa besteht aber darauf, sich dieses Mal einen Mann auszusuchen, der ihr gefällt. Sie lässt viele Freier, z. B. Lord Nestor Rois abblitzen. Als Catelyn mit ihrem Gefangenen Tyrion Lennister am Mondtor ankommt, befiehlt sie, dass sie noch in der Nacht auf die Ehr kommen soll. Als sie schließlich eintrifft, herrscht sie Catelyn an, warum sie einen Lennister ohne ihre Zustimmung nach Hohenehr bringt. Sie hört Tyrion - entgegen Catelyns Rat - vor dem Hofstaat in der Hohen Halle von Hohenehr an und bezichtigt ihn, Jon Arryn ermordet zu haben. Daraufhin lässt sie ihn in eine der Himmelszellen bringen, wo der Kerkermeister Mord über ihn wacht. Nach einiger Zeit schafft es Tyrion mit Hilfe einer List, nicht nur eine Anhörung vor den versammelten Adeligen des Tales zu erwirken, sondern auch ein Urteil durch Kampf, und zur Überraschung Aller stellt sich Bronn bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Lysa hält an ihrem Plan fest, das Urteil durch Kampf auszuführen. Sie verweigert ihres Onkels Bitte, ihm 1000 Soldaten mitzugeben, damit er mit ihnen nach Schnellwasser gehen kann, um bei der Verteidigung zu helfen, woraufhin er das Amt des Ritter des Tors niederlegt. Den Kampf um das Urteil entscheidet Bronn für sich, indem er auf eine schwere Rüstung verzichtet und Ser Vardis erst müde macht, indem er ihm ausweicht, dann immer heftiger zum Angriff übergeht und ihn schließlich besiegt, indem er eine Statue auf ihn stürzt. Lysa entscheidet, dass Tyrion und Bronn sofort mit Proviant und Pferden zum Bluttor gebracht und von dort an sich selbst überlassen werden sollen. Nach König Roberts Tod und Eddards Festnahme erhält Lysa Tully einen Brief von Sansa, in dem sie dessen Verrat bezeugt. Sie wurde gezwungen, ihn zu schreiben. Beim Abschied von Catelyn aus Hohenehr bietet sie ihrer Schwester an, Robert Arryn ein paar Jahre als Mündel in Winterfell aufzunehmen, doch Lysa lehnt wütend ab und droht Catelyn, falls sie versuchen werde, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Lady Lysa in Abwesenheit mit Namen ausgerufen und von ihr wird verlangt, dass sie dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls würde sie bestraft werden. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Tyrion bietet Kleinfinger in Königsmund an, für ihn ein Angebot nach Hohenehr Lady Lysa vorzutragen: wenn sie dem Eisernen Thron beim Kampf gegen Renly und Stannis helfen würde, würde Tyrion Myrcella Baratheon als Mündel nach Hohenehr schicken und sobald wie möglich mit Robert Arryn vermählen. Als Gegenleistung bietet er Kleinfinger Harrenhal an und die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Pycelle lenkt den Verdacht auf den Mörder von Jon Arryn Tyrion gegenüber unwissentlich auf Cersei, da er denkt, sie habe seinen Tod gewollt, nachdem er ihr inzestuöses Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Als ihr Vater auf Schnellwasser immer schwächer wird, redet er in seiner Verwirrung immer öfter und am Ende nur noch davon, dass "Alraune" ihm verzeihen möge. Der Kleine Rat in Königsmund erlaubt Petyr Baelish, dem neuen Lord von Harrenhal, ins Grüne Tal zu reisen, um um die Hand von Lysa anzuhalten. Robert Arryn soll als Belohnung wieder offiziell Wächter des Ostens werden, falls es zur Heirat kommt. Lysa Tully erschwert Robb Starks Lage ungemein, indem sie jeden seiner Briefe ignoriert: so verwehrt sie ihm auch den Weg über Möwenstadt und Weißwasserhafen zurück in den Norden. Als ihr Vater Lord Hoster Tully in Schnellwasser stirbt, reagiert Lysa genau so wenig wie auf viele Briefe ihrer Schwester Catelyn zuvor. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Mit einer kleinen Eskorte von 20 Reitern reist Lysa Tully zur "Trübfeste" Petyr Baelishs auf die Finger, wohin dieser sich nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark begeben hat. Sie drängt ihn, noch am gleichen Tag zu heiraten, obwohl Kleinfinger lieber vor dem ganzen Hof auf Hohenehr heiraten würde. In der Hochzeitsnacht schreit sie ihr Lust frei heraus. Am nächsten Tag offenbart Kleinfinger ihr die wahre Identität Sansas und Lysa erzählt ihr einiges über ihr Leben und stellt in Aussicht, dass sie eines Tages Robert Arryn heiraten könne und ihm deshalb jetzt schon dankbar sein soll, da sie quasi eine Bettlerin ist, jetzt, wo Winterfell und das Haus Stark nicht mehr existiere. Auf Hohenehr unterhält sie nur einen kleinen Haushalt und gewährt nur wenigen Gästen, die Mondtore zu passieren. Sie hat offensichtlich einen Narren gefressen am Sänger Marillion, wegen dem sie schon zwei Mägde und einen Pagen fortgeschickt hat, weil sie Lügen über ihn erzählt haben. Als er beginnt, Sansa ständig schöne Augen zu machen, ist sie wenig erfreut darüber. Nachdem sie beobachtet, wie Petyr versucht, Sansa zu küssen, ruft sie Sansa in die Große Halle und wirft ihr vor, Petyr verführen zu wollen. Als Strafe will sie Sansa durch die Mondpforte stoßen, als im letzten Moment Petyr auftaucht und sie aufhält. Während eines hysterischen Anfalls gesteht sie, dass sie auf Kleinfingers Anweisung hin Jon Arryn mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet hat. Schließlich kann Petyr Lysa beruhigen, sodass sie Sansa endlich loslässt und sich Petyr in die Arme wirft, doch da stößt dieser sie durch die Pforte und beschuldigt Marillion, sie umgebracht zu haben. Familie Haus Tully Haus Arryn Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Tully, Lysa Kategorie:Haus Tully Kategorie:Haus Arryn Tully, Lysa